


Remember, Remember

by flimflam



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bonfire Night, Ciel is a BAMF, Ciel is sorta kinda (really) evil, Gen, Guy Fawkes Night, Kuroshitsuji 2, Post-Anime, WWII, batshit shota, demons!, introspective piece, remember remember the fifth of november, these boys srsly break my heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam/pseuds/flimflam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиэль никак не ожидал когда-нибудь снова увидеть главу семьи Транси, но одна Ночь костров в 1943 изменила это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember, Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466208) by [rightsidethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/pseuds/rightsidethru). 



_Запомните на века ___  
_События пятого ноября. ___  
_Порох, измена и сговор. __  
_Ведь нет причин забывать… ____

*

Сиэль облокотился на бруствер* немецкого замка и подпер рукой подбородок, пока он наблюдал за быстрыми вспышками бомб уходящих вдаль. Грохот сотрясал воздух, и можно было подумать, что это на самом деле гром, если бы мир не погряз в войне, которая длилась уже несколько лет. 

Это было разочаровывающе – знать, что державы Оси** постепенно начинают отступление – война закончится через год или два, и Сиэль уже готовился к поражению держав Оси. Тем не менее, эксперимент был успешным; он наблюдал за изменениями в мире с Себастьяном на его стороне, наблюдал, как началась Первая мировая война, а потом в течении более чем десяти лет манипулировал событиями, чтобы убедиться, что Вторая мировая война начнется. 

 

Так много смертей, так много разрушения. 

Сиэль мог признаться себе в том, что он стал прожорливым: он и Себастьян питались хорошо, поскольку ребенок знал, что его демон-дворецкий был впечатлен тем, как быстро Сиэль учился тому, как стать жестоким. Времена менялись, Сиэль менялся, и молодой демон знал, что ему придется научиться приспосабливаться, иначе он погибнет.

Сиэль подумал, что он не так уж и плохо справился для своей первой попытки в образе истинного зла; правда, он не уничтожил население Европы в стиле Черной Смерти Себастьяна, но эта война пройдет эхом через всю историю, и ее последствия будут ощущаться каждой нацией в течение десятилетия после ее окончания. 

Демон не мог сдержать дрожь восторга.

— Ты изменился.

Сиэль вздрогнут от неожиданности, поворачиваясь подальше от существа, которое внезапно появилось рядом с ним: эти слова можно было бы ожидать, потому что Сиэль знал, что он изменился, и изменился сильно, но произнесший эти слова… его демон никак не ожидал увидеть. Забвение – это единственное, что ожидает людей, чьи души демоны забирали для себя. 

Еще молодой демон уставился на слегка прозрачного Алоиса Транси, глаза переходили от четкого сапфирового в кроваво-красный рубин, будто в банке хранили приглушенное пламя адского огня и тлеющие угли - вот на что был похож его взгляд. Была затяжная минута молчания, а затем Сиэль, наконец, озвучил не до конца сформированный ответ, - Ты должен быть мертв.

Алоис весело рассмеялся в ответ, отойдя от края бруствера, вращаясь на одной обутой ноге, его бросающееся в глаза фиолетовое пальто открывало взору Сиэля его руки, которые были вытянуты, как будто принимая вселенную, приветствуя его дома. Эта странность продолжалась немного дольше, чем нужно, и Сиэль переминался с ноги на ногу из-за волнения и растерянности, потому что он никак не мог понять, как и почему Алоис здесь прямо сейчас. Когда блондин, наконец, остановился, то его лицо было красное от напряжения, и он был запыхавшийся от головокружительного смеха. 

— Я мертв, — сказал глава семьи Транси в ответ, положив руку на свое бедро, прежде чем отвел ее немного в сторону, так, что из его позиции теперь может сочиться высокомерие. — Но сегодня особенный день, так что мне было позволено посетить тебя. Однако, это только на короткий срок. 

Сиэль нахмурился. В его взгляде читалось раздражение и ненависть по отношению к Алоису и тому факту, что другой мальчик медленно возвращал его к тому поведению, которое у него было, когда он еще был смертным. 

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Сиэль сквозь стиснутые зубы, — Что ты не только должен быть мертв, но ты не должен даже существовать. Ханна забрала твою душу. 

Блондин ухмыльнулся в ответ и вскинул бровь, глядя на демона. 

— Что происходит с душой человека, когда тот демон, который забрал ее, не употребляет ее? Он умирает, верно? — спросил Алоис, наклоняя голову в сторону, словно он ждал ответа от Сиэля. Мальчик не сделал для него никакого открытия: только кинул на него мрачный взгляд и отвел глаза, когда Алоис ничего не сказал и просто ожидал ответа. 

Молчание затянулось, превратившись из долгих моментов в минуты, и оба ждали, что кто-то из них возьмет инициативу на себя. Это было похоже на молчание после спора о том, кто первый войдет в пещеру, в которую никто не желал входить. Сиэль подавил в себе чувство интриги, любопытства или загадочности, которые он по-прежнему хранил в себе после всех этих лет. Алоис молчал, и Сиэль мог ощущать исходящую от него излишнюю драматичность, которая была так свойственна ему при жизни. 

Когда стало очевидно, что Сиэль ничего не собирается отвечать, то блондин с сожалением мягко улыбается, возвращаясь обратно к брустверу, чтобы прислониться к его вершине. Алоис действительно не мог позволить себе напрасно тратить то время, которое ему было предоставлено. 

— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? — пробормотал он, уставившись на поле битвы, где мужчины сражались и умирали за те убеждения, которыми дорожили. 

— Нет, — коротко ответил демон. Он больше не утруждал себя слежением за днями; они сливались друг с другом, объединялись и смешивались, так что не было никакого смысла в отслеживании чего-то такого короткого. Годы тоже постепенно становились такими, и Сиэль, наконец, начал понимать, почему Себастьян с радостью ждал столько лет, чтобы заполучить его душу – время прекратило свое существование, когда он стал бессмертным. Мысль о том, что что-то становится вневременным – теперь невозможна. Время было мимолетно, и ничто действительно длится вечность. 

Алоис печально улыбнулся уголками рта, он пожал плечами в попытке проигнорировать это. — Сегодня пятое ноября, — сказал он через мгновение, приняв зеркальную позу Сиэля, чтобы поддержать свой подбородок ладонью. 

— Ночь костров?*** — Сиэль моргнул. 

— Ммм, — послышался гул соглашения, прежде чем Алоис вскочил на небольшой край бруствера, он свесил ноги так, что мог упасть с этой высоты, которая составляла несколько сотен футов. — Ночь костров. Ночь Гая Фокса. Сегодня мой день рождения, Сиэль! 

Демон нахмурился на мгновение, прежде чем он фыркнул с насмешкой. — Почему это должно меня волновать? — спросил он откровенно и искоса посмотрел на… призрака?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь помнил. Помнил меня так же, как другие люди помнят Гая Фокса: Запомните на века события пятого ноября. — Алоис приподнял бровь, глядя на друга.

Выражение лица, которым Сиэль одарил Алоиса в ответ, было, пожалуй, самым человеческим за все десятилетия. — Ты вернулся с того света только для того, чтобы напомнить мне о своем дне рождении? — недоверчиво спросил он. 

— Нет, — отрезал Алоис, и Сиэль почувствовал, как его рука прошлась по щеке в попытке дать ему пощечину. — Помни меня, твое зеркало. Люди помнят Гая Фокса благодаря тому, что он отстаивал. Он был зеркалом. Он был другой стороной медали в парламенте. Я был твоим зеркалом. Помни меня. Я отстаивал тебя. Отстаивал то, во что верил, Сиэль. 

— Почему я должен помнить тебя? — демон презрительно усмехнулся. 

Сиэль почувствовал холод от еще одной попытки Алоиса дать ему пощечину. 

— Потому что я, будучи там, был в состоянии держать тебя честным по отношению к себе. Ты должен был быть моей противоположностью, и это помогало бы тебе быть верным самому себе. Однако сейчас ты изменился. Ты стал тем, кого ты ненавидел при жизни, Сиэль. Так что помни меня. 

Глаза Сиэля вдруг вспыхнули от ярости, и пульсация его силы окатила Алоиса; блондин вскрикнул от боли, вскидывая руку вверх, чтобы оградить себя от испорченных-сил-ада, но тот факт, что он был в состоянии призрака и не принадлежал ни к небу, ни к аду, из-за чего он находился в некой стабильности, помогал ему оставаться в среднем мире. 

— Ты не имеешь права судить о моих поступках, — раздался низкий рык Сиэля. 

— Разве это не то, что делают друзья? — сказал в ответ Алоис, тяжело дыша от боли, которая все еще не уходила. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто снова умирал. Он вздрогнул от этого ощущения и повернул свое тело так, чтобы быть полностью перед Сиэлем. 

— Я скучал по тебе, - сказал блондин после минуты молчания, в то время как Сиэль смотрел на призрака в растерянности, вызванной признанием Алоиса. На его лице появилась высокомерная усмешка, и именно с ней он наклонился к уху Сиэля, чтобы укусить его, почти повторяя свои действия при их первой встрече, хотя Сиэль бы предпочел укусу облизывание. 

Сиэль закричал от внезапной боли и поднес руку к уху, чтобы прикоснуться к месту укуса. Прохладные кончики пальцев коснулись его уха, показывая манжеты с дизайном из роз и геральдической лилии: собственной разработки Алоиса для напоминания о смерти. 

— Не забывай меня, — сказал Алоис и дерзко подмигнул, становясь все более прозрачным, начиная исчезать, так как их секунды заканчивались. — Или начиная с этого момента каждый свой день рождения, я буду возвращаться, и преследовать тебя. 

Все еще прикасаясь пальцами к подарку, который Алоис оставил ему – явно противоречащий как никогда, даже в смерти – Сиэль нахмурился и уставился вниз на свои ноги, звуки выстрелов эхом раздавались над полями фермеров. — С днем рождения, — пробормотал демон, пока, наконец, не позволил руке оторваться от того места, где Алоис пометил его. 

*

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> (my god, I'm so sorry! I've posted a translation of the russian site, but forgot to post this work here. so here I am. this work is also posted on russian website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3129692) 
> 
> * Бруствер - насыпь в фортификационном сооружении, предназначенная для удобной стрельбы, защиты от пуль и снарядов, а также для укрытия от наблюдения противника; вместе с тем бруствер служит для образования боевой позиции, а в укреплениях представляет и дополнительную преграду на случай штурма.
> 
> ** Страны "оси" - агрессивный военный союз Германии, Италии, Японии и других государств, которому противостояла во время Второй мировой войны антигитлеровская коалиция. 
> 
> *** Ночь Гая Фокса, также известная как Ночь костров и Ночь фейерверков — традиционное для Великобритании ежегодное празднование (но не государственный праздник) в ночь на 5 ноября.


End file.
